Fierce Friends Fierce Competitors
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Frasier and Niles have always been the best of friends and the fiercest of competitors
1. I Don't Like Him I Like Him I Love Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Frasier

* * *

((Frasier 2 Niles Newborn))

"Well there he is," Martin said with a huge smile, "Frasier say hello to your new brother"

"I don't like him," Frasier said hugging his father who hugged him back.

"Sweetheart," Hester said, "Why wouldn't you like your brother."

"Cousin Angela said that you and daddy can only love one baby at a time and that means you can't love me anymore because you love him."

"Frasier," Martin said, "That's not true. Love is like candles. Well just because you light one candle doesn't mean that your light goes out right?"

"Right."

"And just because we love your brother doesn't mean we don't love you."

Fraiser smiled.

"I like him," he said

Then he paused.

"Can I hold him," he asked.

"Sure," Hester said with a smile.

Martin put Frasier on the bed and gently handed Niles to him.

"Hi new brother," Frasier said.

Niles looked up at him and smiled.

"I love him," Fraiser said.

* * *

Niles came home from the hospital the next day. Frasier felt bad. Everyone was making a fuss about the new baby.

Hester came over and sat next to Frasier.

"Hey buddy," she said, "Why don't we go check on the cake that grandma Crane made. She made an extra piece for you."

"No," Frasier said, "I don't want to have some if baby can't."

Hester smiled.

"Niles is still too little to eat cake," she said, "But when he gets bigger he'll probably love it as much as you do."

"Will everyone like me again," Frasier asked, "They're making such a big deal because he's a baby like I'm not special anymore."

"Frasier," Hester said, "People get excited about new babies but it doesn't mean that you're not special."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Hester said, "In fact they brought you presents"

"They **did,**" Frasier asked.

"Yes. I put it in the closet. Now come on. Let's go eat that cake."

Fraiser laughed and followed his mother.

"Frasier," Aunt Tammy said, "How do you like being a big brother."

Fraiser thought.

"I love him... and I like him"


	2. Discipline Mom's Style

((Fraiser 4 Niles 2))

Frasier was really annoyed at Niles. He was trying to do his art project and Niles kept on getting in the way.

"Niles stop. I have to do this for school."

Hester looked at Martin.

"His verbal skills are remarkable."

"Mommy Daddy Frasier doesn't like me anymore," Niles said pouting.

"I like you. I don't like what you're doing," Frasier said.

Niles still pouted.

"If you let me finish this I'll play hide and seek with you after I'm done," Frasier promised.

"K," Niles said and kissed his brother on the head.

Fraiser finished his project and played with his brother until dinner time.

"I wove you Frasier," Niles said.

"I love you too but don't tell anyone," Frasier said.

Martin laughed.

"We have great kids," Hester said.

"Yes we do," Martin said, "I just wish they would be more like boys."

"Martin Winston Crane," Hester scolded, "The only difference between boys and girls is anatomically. Besides Frasier and Niles are 4 and 2. They probably will grow into having traits like yours **and **mine."

"Yeah well I guess you're right," Martin said, "But I know what it's like to be different and I'm still different."

Hester laughed and swatted him with a pillow

The next day Frasier shaved Niles hair when he was asleep. He gave him a mohawk.

"I wove it Frasier," Niles said.

Martin came in when Frasier was putting the shaver back.

"Frasier Lois Crane," he said, "That was not a good choice. You could have hurt your brother and you could have hurt yourself."

"I was careful daddy," Frasier said, "and Niles likes the hair."

"I'm sure he does," Martin said, "and I'm sure you were. But you are not to touch sharp things anymore. I love you and I don't want you hurting yourself or your brother. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," Frasier said, "and I love you too."

"Now go wash up," Marin said, "mommy made pancakes for breakfast"


	3. Taking Care Of Niles

((Frasier 8 Niles 6))

Frasier was no doctor but he knew that Niles was sick. Niles was coughing and shivering. He sighed and went to get the babysitter, Sally. She was making out with her boyfriend and he couldn't get her attention.

_Think Frasier, _he said to himself, _What do mom and dad do when you're sick?_

"Hey Niles," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I beel bick," Niles said.

He was all congested.

"I'll be right back," Frasier said.

He went down to the kitchen and got the alive down from the counter. Next, he heated up some soup. He would probably be reprimanded for using the stove without permission but he didn't give a good god dam. This was his brother and he was going to take care of him. He grabbed some ice cream too and brought it upstairs to his brother.

"Dank bo Frasfer," Niles said.

Frasier felt Niles' head.

"You feel warm," he said, "I'll get the thermometer"

He got the ear thermometer.

"103," Frasier said, "That's high. Here take the medicine and drink some soup. Then we're going to give you a steam shower."

Niles did what his brother told him to do. Later Niles got sick and threw up all over Frasier's shoes. He started to cry.

"I'm borry Frabier," he said, "I didn't bean to ruin your shoeds"

"I don't care about my shoes Niles," Frasier said, "I care about my brother."

He rubbed his back. Then he took his temperature again.

"101.3," he said, "It's down almost 2 degrees."

"I'm still cold though," Niles said.

"I know," Frasier replied.

He wrapped a blanket around his brother. By the time his parents came back Frasier saw his brother was at a normal temperature. Hester and Martin smiled proudly watching their older son take care of his younger brother. After Frasier explained what happened Sally was fired and Frasier was praised for taking care of Niles so well.

"


	4. A Date With His Older Brother

((Frasier 11 Niles 9))

"Niles," Frasier said, "I'm going to the movies. Would you like to go?"

Niles' eyes lit up. His older brother was inviting him to see a movie together.

"I'd love to," he said, "What movie?"

"It's a lovely story called TALE OF TWO CITIES," Frasier said.

"Oh is it based on the book," Niles asked.

"Yes it is," Frasier replied, "and it stars the talented Ronald Coleman."

"Oh I've heard he's good," Niles said

"So have I," Frasier replied, "That's why I want to see him in this movie."

The movie theater was right across the street from their house. Frasier held Niles hand while they crossed the street."

"How much does the movie cost," Niles asked.

"It's my treat," Frasier said, "Would you like popcorn and the movie?"

"Yes," Niles said, "and a soda too."

"Okay," Frasier said, "You got it. But lets share one large popcorn instead of getting two small ones."

"Okay," Niles said smiling.

They got to the movie theater.

"Two tickets please," Fraiser said.

"That will be $.86"

"86 cents?"

"Yes. It's 43 cents per ticket young man?"

Fraiser paid for the tickets. They went into the movie theater. Fraiser went and bought the popcorn and the sodas. Niles loved the movie and so did Frasier."

"Can we get some lunch," Niles asked.

"Sounds good. How does pizza sound to you?"

"Pizza sounds great," Niles said.

They went and got some pizza which Frasier paid for.

"I love you Frasier," Niles said, "But are you just doing this because you got mad at me the other day?"

"No," Frasier said, "I'm doing this because I love you. I was wrong for getting mad at you but I'm only 11 and sometimes I don't think."


End file.
